


Graveyard Shift

by tessykins



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter works the graveyard shift at Arkham Asylum. The Joker and the Scarecrow make their escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard Shift

Peter remembers Doctor Crane. He’d been a nurse at Arkham, trying to save the world, for two weeks. He apparently caught the doctor’s eye, because he was suddenly the man’s personal nurse. Then there was that one night, graveyard shift, when Crane had tugged him into a supply closet and kissed him hard. Crane had slid to his knees and sucked Peter off, blue eyes huge over cheekbones sharp as knives.

That man is gone. The man the police bring in after the attack on the Narrows isn’t Doctor Crane anymore, Peter’s sure of it. It’s only Scarecrow.

Scarecrow’s eyes follow him as he administers a daily dose of tranquilizers.

Scarecrow doesn’t do much but mutter gibberish or rave maniacally. At least, not until another masked villain arrives in Gotham.

Scarecrow’s captivated with the Joker, obsessively follows what little news the inmates are allowed. Peter worries about this, but Doctor Quinzel, Crane’s replacement, encourages it, saying it’s made Crane more coherent than he’s been in weeks.

Peter stays at his post despite everything the Joker does. He’s lived and worked in the Narrows for three years; there isn’t much a clownish terrorist can threaten that’s worse than the horrors he sees daily.

Despite all that, he considers leaving when the Joker is brought in.

He’s surprised by the man himself. Young, lean and wiry, not nearly as scary as he seemed on the news. His face might once have been handsome, before abuse and scars. He’s deceptively quiet in his padded white room; Peter doesn’t trust the calm.

Scarecrow is more than a little awe-struck by his fellow villain. His blue eyes go soft in a way Peter hasn’t seen since he was Crane. And the Joker looks back, lips and scars stretching in a grin.

Doctor Quinzel does dual sessions with them; she has a theory about psychoses. Peter think it’s a stupid idea to put those two together. It will only lead to people getting hurt.

Peter keeps an eye on both of them, and he knows they know. They watch him, heads together, with faint crazy smiles. Peter shivers and keeps walking.

Peter is working the graveyard shift, again, the night they break out of Arkham.

He looks up, hearing a noise in the bruised darkness of the corridors. The sight that greets him is nightmarish, but not entirely unexpected.

Scarecrow and Joker stand together, a knife shining bloody in the Joker’s hand, straps and sleeves hanging loose. Scarecrow looks up, meets his horrified gaze, smiles sweetly. “Peter,” voice deep and husky; the same way he once moaned his name.

Joker looks at him as well and laughs. Peter starts to run. He doesn’t make it very far before he’s tackled to the floor. The Joker flips him over on to his back, looks at him assessingly, head tilted.

“ _Awful_ pretty for a guard, Scary,” the Joker comments. Peter keeps wide eyes on the blade in the maniac’s hand.

“He’s a nurse,” Scarecrow hums, stroking a hand down Peter’s chest. Peter stiffens, flinching away from the touch.

The Joker chuckles, leans down until his face almost touches Peter’s. “Mmhm, I _like_ nurses.” The Joker hauls Peter to his feet, tosses him into the white room that was once the Joker’s cell.

Peter bounces off the padded wall, ready to run, only to confronted by the sharp knife in Joker’s hand. “I like you,” the clown hisses, “But if you struggle, I will cut your pretty face to _rib_ bons.”

Peter freezes, stops struggling. Scarecrow is blocking the doorway and the Joker is right in front of him, deadly and psychotic. It goes against every fiber of his being, but Peter stops fighting.

“That’s a good boy, Peter,” Scarecrow croons, slinking towards him.

Then Scarecrow’s hands are on his body, hands that he remembers. He’d wanted Crane for so long, and that one night spent together—Peter turns his head away, ashamed at his response to the psychopath’s caresses.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” The Joker murmurs, chin on the Scarecrow’s shoulder. His dark eyes capture Peter’s, hold them tight. “He likes that."


End file.
